SPEAK NOW ALBUM
by Love Bullet 801
Summary: All the songs from taylor swifts album speak now, stories about how jack and Kim make it through they're storm before they're sunshine. Major fluffiness!
1. Mine

**Hey everybody! I don't know why but im in a taylor swift mood… so what im gonna go is so song fics with all taylor swift songs on her album "Speak now" I don't know im just feelin it! Anyway lets get on with Mine!**

**Declaimer I don't own anything!**

**mine**

**Noones POV**

"FINE I WANT A DIVCORCE!"

"THANK GOD, BUT IM KEEPING KIM!"

"MAYBE I NEVER WANTED KIDS WITH YOU!

5 year old Kim was listening from her room as she listened to her parents fight, she let her tears flow like a waterfall, snuggling in to her bed trying to forgot the horrible sounds of her parents fighting away from her memory as she drifted off in to a deep slumber.

At mid night, someone opened Kim's door, walking towards Kim's bed and kneeling on the soft carpet of Kim's bedroom floor.

"Kimmy?" Her mother said, shaking her daughter awake. Kim looked up to see a red hand mark on her mother's cheek.

"Mummy? What happened" Kim said scared as she reached out and touched her mother's cheek. Her mother softly smiled at her.

"Kimmy, we are going to go on a holiday, without daddy for a little while. Go and grab your stuff beautiful. I already got your toothbrush." Her mother said gently as she walked up and closed Kim's door quietly.

Kim got out of her bed, and walked to her closet grabbing a suitcase that was twice her size. Kim got the handle and rolled it putting it on the floor next to her bed. Then she walked to her draws grabbing all the clothes she had and stuffed them in to her suitcase.

"Done mummy" Kim said quietly. Kim's mother nodded and walked out of her room with both of their suitcases. Kim followed closely behind her as they both walked out of the house.

"Bye. Daddy see you when we get back from our holiday" Kim murmured as she jumped in the car with her mother as she sped off through the night.

**13 years later… 18 year old kim**

**Kims POV**

That was 13 years ago. I still remember everything. It was the last time I saw that house. The last time I saw my dad. Mum told me what happened when I used to go to bed every night. He slapped her. Kicked her. Punched her. Abused her. From that day, I promised myself I would never fall in love. It just causes you pain and suffering. Why would you bother with love, if it never lasted?

I walked in to the café I go to every Sunday morning. I go in sit in my normal seat. Everything was the same here. Nothing changed in the small town of Seaford.

"Hey may I take your order?" I heard an unfamiliar voice offer me. I looked up and saw a good-looking guy. Long brown hair, fairly tanned skin, brown eyes and definitely muscular but not too muscular like a steroids freak.

"Im sorry. Gabrielle usually serves me." I said trying to be polite as I gave him a little smile.

"Gabrielle, is serving someone else, and because I couldn't keep a beautiful girl waiting too long for someone to take her order" He said with a charming smile.

I rolled my eyes at him and said. "I'll have a Bacon and egg muffin with a cup of coffee thank you" I said, getting to the point, yes he was good looking. Very good looking. But I can't get too attached to this guy.

"I have never met a girl that can eat that much" He said in amazement.

"Did you just call me fat?!" I said in shock. The nerve of this guy! Seriously you don't just ask someone that!

"No. NO. No! Its just that where im from, all the girls only have rice cakes and salads" He explained to me. I sighed and looked up at him.

"Can you just take up my order?" I said a bit annoyed.

He smiled and said. "Sure, by the way, the names Jack" He said with a wink and walked off looking back smiling at me.

After waiting for my order. It finally showed up. "There you go" Jack said while putting My plate on the table, then sliding in the booth facing me. He had a smile on his face as he took off his white apron, plopping it down next to him.

"What do you think you're doing" I said before taking a sip of my coffee.

"Well, its my break. And I think since im going to be serving you every Sunday, we might as well get to know eachother" He replied with a smile, I couldn't help and give little smile back, But why would he want to get to know me? Is it only to lead me on?

"Okay, you first. Tell me about yourself" I started crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well, im in collage. Im working part time here just to pass off time. I lived in in a small town in Texas, but my dream collage was here so I moved. And im 19" He finished, before taking a piece of bacon from my plate.

"So what about you?" He asked.

I wasn't about to tell him about my boring ,annoying, depressing life. So I just went with. "Since this is your first time serving me, ill let you off with a warning. Never. Take. My. Bacon" I said with a glare. He looked abit scared for a moment.

"Anything else about yourself?" He said trying to cover up his nervousness.

I smiled at him and said "Looks like your just gonna have to keep taking my order to learn about me hun" I finished with a wink, as I put my money on the table and walk out of the café, leaving a confused. Intrigued and fantasized jack.

**No ones POV**

Since then, every Sunday morning, jack tried to find out more about Kim. He didn't know why, but something about Kim seemed to pull him in, like he was drawn to her, he knew for sure that he was falling inlove with her. It has been 4 months since they met. She let her guard down towards him and let him in. But she never talked about her passed.

Kim was walking down the lake that was near her house. She loved looking at the water as it reflected the city lights. Everything was peaceful.

"Kim?" she heard a now familiar voice. She grew a big smile on her face. As she looked up to see the boy she had fallen inlove with.

"Hey jack" she said quietly, as she walked up to him and hugged him, he hugged her back. Loving her embrace. Jack nervously broke the hug and took Kim's hand leading her to the water as they both took off their shoes and socks and put their feet in the water.

"Kim?" Jack said nervously.

"hmm?" She answered; both of them didn't look at each other, just ahead. Staring at the beautiful street lights flashing.

"There is something I need to tell you" Jack said now looking at her, he had always thought she was beautiful, but as the spring breeze hit them, making Kims hair flow out of her face. He couldn't stop looking at her. He shook his head and continued.

"Kim, I have loved you ever since I met you. And Im sorry but I can't hold back anymore. I just needed you to know. Im sorry if you don't feel the same way. I just, every time I look at you I fall in love all over again, and the first time I saw you my heart literally stop because how beautiful you are" Jacks said shyly.

Kim looked at him. Her eyes widened. She never thought anyone would like her because of how much she shuts people out. But jack didn't, he fought for her. He has since 4 months ago.

"I think I love you too" Kim admitted, All of a sudden a pair of lips caught hers. Their lips moved together, letting out all the passion they had inside of them.

"God I love you" Jack murmured on her he continued kissing her. That was the first time he ever saw her really believe in something.

He broke the kiss as he nervously put his arms around her fir the first time. Making her bite her lip and smile at him.

**3 years later**

"Hey babe?" A 22 year old jack, called from the kitchen as he saw his beautiful 21 year old wife walk in his house for a dinner date.

"Hey baby" She said with a smile as she walked to the kitchen and leaning against the counter while he was preparing dinner.

He smirked as he put the pan down and walked around the counter to his wife, she sat on the stool, Jack stood in front of her making her spread her legs apart for him to hold her. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he kissed her softly, she moaned in his mouth as she wrapped her legs around his waist, still sitting in the chair. They were so caught up in the kiss. Until something interrupted them.

DEEP DEEP DEEP DEEP DEEP! The fire alarm went off; Jack and kim both broke the kiss. Jack ran around to counter trying to stop the fire he had caused; Kim ran to the closet and pulled out the fire extinguisher. And sprayed the fire. Making it go out.

Jack frowned, while Kim broke out in to a fit of giggles. She suddenly stopped when she noticed jack looked disappointed.

"Jack whats wrong?" Kim asked as she went around the counter, and caressed Jacks cheeks.

Jack gave her a small smile and said. "I was planning something special. For us" He said, sadly. As he walked over to the living room, sitting down on the couch. Kim followed closely behind him.

"Jack, you can tell me. Every moment with you is special" Kim said sitting next to him on the couch rubbing his back.

Jack looked at her smiling face. He gave her a smile back and said. "Okay, Kim Crawford. Will you move in with me?" He said with a bit hope in his voice.

It was silent for a moment. Until Kim screamed in excitement and she jumped on him and kissed him with all she had. Before he responded she broke the kiss. "Jack of course I will. I love you!" She said and pulled him in to a hug. Jack laughed and pulled her closer.

The next day, Jack and Kim got her belongings and moved them in to his place. Now, they were sitting on his couch. Kim was in Jacks lap as they sat they're in a comfortable silence.

"Jack, I need to tell you something too" Kim said

"What is it kim?" He said reaching out placing his hand on her cheek caressing it. Kim sighed.

"I have been thinking about this for a couple of weeks now, im ready to tell you about my passed" she said looking at the lake.

"okay?" jack said, not knowing where she was going with this.

"When I was little, my dad used to abuse my mother every time I went to bed; I heard them scream about my dad saying he never wanted to have kids with my mum. I was so oblivious to what was happening right in front of me. Until my mother came in to my room and ran away with me. Once I was thirteen my mum told me about him abusing her. From then on, I promised myself I wouldn't ever fall in love because it only leads to heart break" She finished letting one tear fall from her eyes.

"Kim, Sometimes love doesn't always lead to heartbreak, look at us. We will never make your parents mistakes. And I will never let you go; you are all I have . I don't care about my dream collage. Or getting a flashy car. I just want you here in my arms. That's all I can ask for" Jack said to her as Kim cuddled in to him. Noticing she had fallen asleep.

A month later. A frustrated Kim barged in her room that shared with her husband. She heard a flush from the bathroom and there appeared a shirtless jack walk out of the bathroom. "Hey Kim" He said walking to her. Giving her a kiss on her neck. Kim stepped back and looked at him.

"Babe, we need to pay our bills, we have a day till its past due" She said, crossing her arms.

"Beautiful, pay day is tomorrow, we will be able to pay all the bills, and everything is going to be ok" Jack said trying to sooth her.

"No jack it isn't okay! We have to pay for our electricity! The car! The gas! And more" Kim said walking out of the room towards the kitchen.

"Kim im working as hard as I can! Im tired I work a lot providing for us!" He said a little bit annoyed as he followed Kim.

"I work to! But the bills keep coming and coming and coming! What if we decide to have kids and we don't have a house to live in because we don't have money!" Kim yelled. Looking back at a now angry jack.

"Well maybe I don't want to have kids with you!" Jack shouted at her. Then she remembered what her last words she heard her dad say… those same words jack said to her. Jack knew that. Once he figured out what he said, Kim was already out the door.

She ran out to the lake. She couldn't handle it; she dropped to the ground on her knees bawling her eyes out. She heard jack running towards her. _Brace yourself for the goodbye kim_ she thought to herself.

"Kim, baby, beautiful im sorry. I love you so so much. I'll never leave you alone." He said kneeling in front of her as she cried.

"you're not leaving me?" She said with a broken voice. Making jacks heart break.

Jack smiled at her and said "I remember how we felt sitting by the water. And every time I look at you, it's like the first time. I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter. You are the best thing that's ever been mine. Hold on we will make it last, Hold on baby girl, we will never turn back" He finished.

**5 years later**

Jack and kim were sitting on their couch. Watching tv, peace and quiet. Until.

"MUMMY! JASON TOOK MY TIARA!" their little 4 year old girl jasmine said. Jack and Kim both sighed.

"NO I DIDN'T SHES LYING!" they're 13 year old boy said. From upstairs.

"JASON, IF YOU DON'T GIVE HER TIARA BACK YOUR NOT PLAYING X-BOX FOR A MONTH" kim yelled at them from downstairs, jack chuckled as he kissed his wife on the sensitive spot of her neck, he continued kissing her.

"Jack" she moaned as he bit down on her neck.

"YOU ALREADY GOT TWO KIDS YOU DON'T NEED ANYMORE!" Jason said from upstairs.

"SHUT UP JASON!" kim said while jack was laughing. After that everything was quiet.

"Honey Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water? You put your arm around me for the first time?" Kim said with a smile at the memory when they first got together.

"And remember do you remember all the city lights on the water? That's when I saw you start to believe for the first time" Jack said kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey baby?" Kim said to jack.

"yeah?"

" you're the best thing that's ever been mine"

**I hope you like it! There is a lot more where that came from, im doing one for every song in the album!**

**Please review**

**Love bullet 801**


	2. sparks fly

**Hey guys here is another chapter for Wonderstuck. Its is sparks fly! This is one of my personal favorites from the album! Well lets get on with le story!**

**Declaimer I don't own anything!**

**Sparks fly**

**Kim POV**

"You ready Kim? I don't want to hurt you" Jack said to me, taking off his shoes as I beg him to spar with me. Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't beat all the guys in the dojo. Right now… IM ON A ROLE! I have bet Jerry, Milton and Eddie but none of them were a challenge. I want to beat Jack.

"Yes I'm ready, give me your all" I said with a smile. Jack smiles back as he walks on to the mats standing in front of me. We bowed and waited for Jerry to start the match. "HAJIME!" Jerry called starting the match. Jack and I circled each other waiting for each other to make the first move, I got impatient and gave him a kick to the side, he quickly blocked it and then attempted to kick me I bucked under, and then got in to my regular stance again. After about 10 minutes of sparring I started getting really tired. But Jack didn't have one drop of sweat on him.

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm_

_And I'm a house of cards_

I gave one last punch, and then Jack grabbed my wrist and flipped me over his back. Me being me I wasn't going to give up easily. As just as I was making my fall I grabbed Jacks arms making him go down with me. I landed on my back as Jack quickly put both his hands on the floor on both sides near my head, preventing him to crash on to me. "Well this is nice" Jack said with a smile. I ignored the spark and I glared at him. I started squirming beneath him trying to get up.

_You're the kind of reckless_

_That should send me runnin'_

_But I kinda know that I won't get far_

Jack didn't do anything he only smiled down at me. "Kimmy there's no point trying. I'm not going to get up" He said cheekily. "Jack wouldn't it be awkward for the boys?" I said trying to convince him. Jack rolled his eyes. "Kim, there's nobody here. They all went during out sparring match" He said with a wink. Jack leaning a little closer, now he was only an inch away from me. I could feel his hot breath on my lips. I really hope that he doesn't know how much I want to kiss him right now!

_And you stood there in front of me_

_Just close enough to touch_

_Close enough to hope you couldn't see_

_What I was thinking of_

As he was just lying there. Not making any more. This really annoyed me. Suddenly apart in a movie came in to my head. It was when a girl was on the side running home when it was pouring. And her crush/ best friend suddenly runs up to her. Drops down his back pack and smashes his lips against hers. It just makes me really; really want Jack to do that with me.

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

"J, Jack?" I stuttered. Jack was in his own little world. "Hmmm? Oh sorry" He said jumping off me and gave me a hand. I took it as he helped me up. "Sooo" I said, I know when you say that it makes it more awkward. BUT I HAD NOTHING ELSE TO SAY! "sooo" He said. "Well, I'm going to go home, it's getting late" I said quickly grabbing my bag. I gazed out of the window and see it looks like it was going to pour. "Are you sure, it looks like it's going to rain?" Jack said a bit worried. I rolled my eyes at him. "Jack I think I can handle getting wet" I said. Jack broke in to a fit of laughter. "Sorry that was so dirty!" as his laughter died down still giving me his million dollar smile.

_cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

I rolled my eyes at him and let out a chuckle. I walked to the bench and let it hair down, making it flow over my shoulders. I turned around to face Jack, I gasped. Jack was very close to me. I looked in to his big, brown eyes and I felt like I was in a trance. All of a sudden the lights in the mall went out showing that it was going to be closed down. Once he heard me gasp in surprise. He took a step back. "So, Kim did you want me to walk you home?" he offered. I smiled at him for being sweet. "Sure" I said biting my lip. He gave me another smile and said "Okay, I just need to go change" He said then jogged to the bathroom. After he was gone I realized how much different my life would be with Jack not in it. Because, my mind is always thinking about Jack! Every time his not with me I feel lonely. And it makes me eager to see him again.

_Get me with those Brown eyes, baby, as the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

"Ready" Jack said bringing me out of my thoughts. "Let's go" I said with a smile. He smiled back as we walked out of the dojo together.

_cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile._

We just started our walk. Since our houses were close to each other's Jack always insisted we walk together. I think that's the reason. No Kim! You can't like him! His your best friend. His a bad idea, you should move on from this little fantasy. My mind is probably right. But I already know I'm too deep in love to just forget about him.

_My mind forgets to remind me_

_You're a bad idea_

As we walked in a comfortable silence. He lowers his hand, making it brush mine. Suddenly I feel a tingling feeling in my hand, making me blush. I looked up at Jack and notice him blushing too. Did he get that tingling feeling too? Or was it just me? "You know Kim you're really different from how I imagined you" Jack said suddenly. I looked at him. "How?" I questioned. "Well, the first time I saw you, I thought you were I don't know, like you would let people tell you what to do. Because Of your sweet and cute appearance. I would have never of guessed you were in to karate. And be all sassy" He said with a chuckle. I just smiled at him. "Maybe you shouldn't judge a book by its cover Jackson" I said in a teasing voice. Trying to forget the fact he called me cute, sweet and sassy!

_You touch me once and it's really something,_

_You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be._

"So, why do you do it?" Jack said as we passed our school. I gave him a confused look. "Do what?" I asked as I jumped in a puddle making a splashing sound. Jack smiled "Why did you start doing karate. And put up this fearless attitude. I know you Kim, you may act like your tough but you have your fears" He said, gosh Jack is getting so deep in the conversation; I can't even see him anymore. .Note the sarcasm. "I don't know, I guess that I never wanted people seeing me as another pretty face. I wanted to prove that girls are just as strong as boys. And I have proven that, but when I show my fears all of a sudden im weak to boys and I can't handle things by myself" I admitted crossing my arms. Jack just nodded as we continued walking.

_I'm on my guard for the rest of the world_

_But with you I know it's no good_

_And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would_

By now we were near our houses. I really didn't want this moment to end. Yes, we are in the rain soaking wet. Yes my bag weighs a ton. But I didn't care. This is the only private time I get with Jack. And I didn't want it to end.

All of a sudden Jack drops his bag and stops walking. I turned around and said "Jack?" I asked, he just stared in to my eyes. He looked really concentrated on something, like his having a debate with himself. He just stared at me. I started to get worried so I walked a little closer to him and put my hand on his cheek, looking in to his eyes so he can tell me what's wrong.

"Sorry Kim" and with that he smashed his lips on to mine. After a few seconds I finally realized what was going on. I quickly responded, snaking my arms around his neck playing with his wet hair. Jacks hand held my waist firmly. It felt like all this pain and worry has been lifted off my shoulders. Jack does like me! So now we are here, practically making out in the rain on the sidewalk.

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

Then, air started to become necessary. We broke apart keeping our foreheads together as we sucking in gallons of air. I looked into jacks brown eyes as he smiled at me, I smiled back. Even though it has a little smile. It still gave me little sparks. All of a sudden some lightning came from the sky. Making Jacks hair shine, it went away in a flash of an eye. Nothing bothered me in this moment, not if some random saw me and Jack kissing in public. What will happen after this. The only thing that I was focusing on has the amazing brunet in front of me.

_cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Get me with those brown eyes, baby, as the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

After us both caught out breath. He dipped me and gave me another passionate kiss. His tongue brushed my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I opened my mouth and let him explore every inch of my mouth. I moaned as I ran my fingers through his hair, he groaned in to my mouth. Before things got a bit heated, he broke it, and then looked in to my eyes. "Come on let's get out of this rain.

_I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild._

_Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right._

And with that he grabbed my hand, and ran all the way to my house. He already knew nobody was going to be home. I unlocked the door as he led me up the stair case.

_And lead me up the staircase_

And got to my bedroom. When we were in I closed the door behind us and sat down on my bed. Jack sat next to me and gave me a gentle kiss. And said "I'm captivated by you baby like a fire work shows. Im so happy your my girlfriend" He said with a smile. I smiled back and said "who said I was your girlfriend?" And with that he got down on one knee making me laugh. "Kimberly Crawford, the love of my life. Will you be my girlfriend?" I smiled down at him and peck him on the cheek and whispered in his ear. "I love you too" And with that he swooped down and gave me another kiss.

_Won't you whisper soft and slow?_

_I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show._

_Drop everything now,_

_Meet me in the pouring rain,_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk,_

_Take away the pain_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile._

_Get me with those brown eyes, baby, as the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile d the sparks fly..._

_Oh, baby, smile..._

_And the sparks fly..._

_**Hey guys I hoped you liked it! I had to think about this one a lot it was a bit hard but I finally got there! Yay! Anyway I will be updating Mondays or Saturdays it depends. **_

_**Anyway please review**_

_**Love bullet 801**_


	3. Back to December

**Hey guys sorry I suppose to update a long time ago but the projects have been going out of control. You think its an excuse to not upset my reader. Come to my school you will eat your words. Anyways I have been thinking a lot about what to do with This Chapter because I promised I will make Kick happen in all of them. And my little quote is 'all storys Have an happy ending' even though its not true… If you have seen the Titanic you will know what im talking about. Im still going to make that happen with my storys soo lets go on with it.**

**Declaimer I don't own anything **

**Back to December**

**Nobodys POV.**

Kim stared at her phone. Weather to text him or not. She left him. 2 years ago. She had a boyfriend Jack, she loved him so much, and he loved her. Everything was perfect until one day. Kim got news that her and her family had to move to New York. That was just a little part of the problem. The bigger problem is that she never told Jack. She didn't have the heart to tell him that she was leaving him. So, she walked up to his doorstep and told him that she was breaking up with him. Kim didn't tell him the reason was why she was dumping him. She didn't want him to wait for her. To wait every single day until she got back.

But she's back she left when she was 15 and now she's a beautiful blond 17 year old goddess, she had never dated anyone after Jack . So here she is having a mental fight with herself weather to text him. she finally had the courage to do it.

_Kimmy to Jackie _

'**Im back, there somethings I need to tell you'**

She waited for a few minutes. As she walked down the street. Everything was the same. But what she didn't know there was two chocolate brown eyes watching her from his window. Kim heard a Bing signalling she got a message. she stopped walking and took her phone out she stared at the black screen before unlocking her phone and let out a deep breath before she read it.

_Jackie to Kimmy_

'**Kim? Good too see you back. After two years. Without telling me' **

Kim looked up, And noticed a tear running down her beautiful face cheek. She quickly wiped it away before anybody noticed. But someone did notice, that person looking at her threw his window. When he saw that she wiped her tear away. He instantly regretted sending that to her. Yes he still loved her after She left he was heartbroken. When his friends told him why she broke up with him. He knew she had her reasons. But he was still mad that she didn't have the decency to tell him herself.

Suddenly the boy heard his phone buzz in his pocket. He took it out and read it.

_Kimmy to Jackie_

'**that's what I need to talk to you about'**

Jack hesitated before looking back out the window. And saw she was on the phone. He picked up on some of her conversation. "No, Brett I will not go out with you for the last time. I love somebody else!" Kim said.

Jack just stared at her. She still loves him. Jack had noticed how beautiful she looked now, she was more tanned. Her hair was more shiny and longer. Her lips were so full, he had to stop himself to run out of the house and slam his lips on to hers. But her big brown eyes were the same. That's how he knew that she was the same Kimmy that he loved.

Jack looked back at his phone. And Texted Kim.

_Jackie to Kimmy_

'**Fine just wait where you are'**

**Kims POV**

He said yes? HE SAID YES! Okay, now I can explain everything to him and get my man back. I notice something from the house across the road. Someone was coming out of their house, I noticed that shaggy brown hair anywhere. Jack?

He walked closer towards me, keeping our eyes locked on each other's. He is so handsome. He is musclier and taller. He ran his hands through his hair. I loved it when he did that. I just wanted to jump on his and kiss him. But he must be mad at me. I don't blame him.

"Jack" I said. Walking up to him as he stood in front of me. "Kim" Jack said, his voice is so much deeper. God I missed him. "Thank you for seeing me" I said quietly as I looked at the ground. Jack nodded. "I wasn't doing much" He said simply. We stood in an awkward silence. "So I heard you are the new sensei at the dojo" I said trying to start conversation. Jack nodded with a small smile. "Yeah, Rudy thought I was ready so I'm a sensei there" there was another silence.

"Hows the family?" I asked. Jack looked down then back up at me. "Yeah, their fine. Mum got pregnant last year. So now I got a baby sister. I have been really busy taking care of her with my mum at work so I takes care of her most of the time" He said.

"What's her name?" I say with a smile. I always loved kids. "Kim" jack said. "yeah?" I said as he said my name. "No, her name is Kim" Jack said as he looked back at the ground. "W,Why that name" I hesitated. I tried to swallow the lump in my throat.

"My mum loved you, so she named her Kim. And because she has always loved that name" Jack said in a sad tone. Another tear rolled down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away before Jack noticed. I remember when I just came back from school and on the kitchen counter was a bunch of roses, I remembered I looked at the card and it said 'I love you From Jack oh and mum wanted to buy you roses she said she loves you too' I remembered that day like it was yesterday.

_I'm so glad you made time to see me._

_How's life? Tell me how's your family?_

_I haven't seen them in a while._

_You've been good, busier than ever,_

_We small talk, work and the weather,_

_Your guard is up and I know why._

_Because the last time you saw me_

_Is still burned in the back of your mind._

_You gave me roses and I left them there to die._

"Jack" I started. "I had my reasons for breaking up with you. I didn't want to do it" I said getting ready for my explanation. "I already know, you loved me too much to say goodbye. And you didn't want me to suffer counting the days waiting for the day you were going to come back. You didn't know if you would come back. I get it, Jerry and Milton told me after you left. I ran to your house and all the furniture was gone" Jack finished it for me. I looked at him and I saw that he was in a verge of tears when one of those tears dropped on his cheek. I walked up to him and wiped it away, but I left my hand there cupping his cheek.

"I wish you were there in December two years ago to do that for me, to wipe away my tears" jack said looking in to my eyes. "I wish I was there too, but I had no choice but to go. Nobody in my family was staying here. I'm sorry for what I did to you on that night. But I'll let you know I wanted to go back to that December every night. I would think what I would change differently. And it was always that I should have told you" I said while crying.

"My mother said that I need to be free of being in a relationship and enjoy life. She said I needed to be free from everything in Seaford. But my mum didn't get it, All that she said about freedom. The only freedom I had was missing you, I just missed you so much" I said, Jack put his hands on my waist and held me while I cried in to his chest. I was sure he was crying too.

_so this is me swallowing my pride,_

_Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night,"_

_And I go back to December all the time._

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you._

_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine._

_I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right._

_I go back to December all the time._

"You look tired Kim come on, lets go inside" Jack said, grabbing my hand pulling me across the road to his house. He opened the door for me. I walked in and Jack closed the door behind him. He took my hand in his, they still fit perfectly together. We walked in to the lounge room. Everything was the same. "Where's Kim?" I asked. Jack sat down on the couch and moved up to make room for me. "She's with my aunty for the weekend" He said, I sat down next to him. "Kim you have bags under your eyes. Have you been sleeping?" Jack asked all of a sudden.

"Honestly, no. Every time I closed my eyes I would dream about myself leaving Seaford. So I decided to stay up. I would fall asleep eventually" I said shrugging my shoulders. Jack looked at me worriedly. "Jack its nothing to be worried about, trust me" I reassured him. Jack gave me a little smile. I stood up and walked to all the photos on the stand near the fireplace. There was two photo's one was of Jacks 16th and the other 17th He looked happy, it was his party. "I was waiting for you to call" Jack's voice piped up from behind me.

"What?" I said confused. Jack stood up and put both his hands on my hips and put his chin on my shoulder like he used too. I leaning my back in to his chest. "Both birthdays. I was waiting to see if you would call to say happy birthday" He said. I closed my eyes as Jack gave my neck a light kiss. Even though it was one, it still made shivers go up my spine.

"Im sorry. I thought you wouldn't want to talk to me at all after what happened, I thought you would have been mad at me" I said as Jack nuzzled in to my neck. "I was more depressed then mad" he said. I opened my eyes and walked over to the next picture. It was of when we were all in the car. Me, Jack and his family. That's when Jack and I first said that we loved each other.

**FLASH BACK**

"Kim you don't know how much Jack talks about you, his always saying. Kim is amazing, I love kims Hair, I love her personality. I love Kim. He will go on and on." Jacks mum said while driving.

"Mum stop!" Jack said obviously embarrassed. He kept his head down trying not to show the red on is cheeks.

"Don't worry Jack I thinks it's cute how you talk about me" I said with a giggle I leaning to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. This made him smile. And put his arm around my shoulder puling me closer to him.

"Wait" I said with a shocked expression as looked at him . "Did your mum say you loved me?" I questioned.

Jack glared at his mum while she was driving. "Thanks a lot mum!" He grumbled. "Kim" he said taking my hand in his. "I was planning to tell you in a romantic way, but since mum already told you. Yes I do love you. With all my heart. You are the perfect girl for me and I don't know how I deserve a girl like you" Jack said.

I smiled and leaning up and kissed him with all the passion I had. "I love you too." I was about to say more when Jack cut me off with a kiss it wasn't long before we were practically making out in his mums car.

"Okay kids, it was sweet and all but don't go making babies in my car" She said while laughing. While me and Jack furiously blushed.

**FLASHBACK ENDED**

Jack must have thought the same thing as me, we were both smiling as we looked at the photo.

_These_ _days I haven't been sleeping,_

_Staying up, playing back myself leavin'._

_When your birthday passed and I didn't call._

_And I think about summer, all the beautiful times,_

_I watched you laughing from the passenger side._

_Realized that I loved you in the fall._

"So when did you find out you were moving" Jack said as turned me around and pulled me close to him, giving me a hug.

"it was the first of December, dad got a job offer in New York. Mum said it was a fresh start, she didn't see it from my side. But then I started to think about when I was going to leave. I started to wonder if you would get another girlfriend, one that wouldn't leave you because of her family. And after I left you I started to think about all the love you gave me, you practically gave me everything. Even though all I wanted was you and your love, nothing else but that, And I returned the favour by leaving you" I said, I didn't cry this time. I had to be strong I didn't want Jack thinking that I was pathetic.

And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind

You gave me all your love and all I gave you was "Goodbye".

So this is me swallowing my pride

Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night."

And I go back to December all the time.

It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,

Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.

I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind

I go back to December all the time.

"I really did miss you" I said with a smile. Jack and I let go of our hug. Jack looked at me confused. "What's there to miss?" I looked at him to see if he was serious. "Want me to list them down?" I said as I walked to where we were siting before. "Please do" Jack said sarcastically as he followed me and sat down next to me.

"Your tanned skin, your sweet smile. The way you were always so good to me like when you just held me when you first saw me cry. The way you run your fingers through your hair. How you used to always tell me about yours dreams. Shall I go on" I said with a smile. Jack smiled back. "Okay I get it, you missed me" Jack laughed as he put his arm around my shoulder, and cuddled with him for a few moments thinking any moment, this could disappear and it would all be a mindless dream.

_I miss your tanned skin, your sweet smile,_

_So good to me, so right_

_And how you held me in your arms that September night –_

_The first time you ever saw me cry._

"If we got back together, what would you change?" Jack said as he kissed the top of my head. I started to think, everything was perfect when I was with Jack, except "I would have loved you more" I said. "I didn't know if that was even possible, you loving me more" Jack said with a smile

. _Maybe this is wishful thinking,_

_Probably mindless dreaming,_

_But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right._

"When did you get back here?" Jack asked. As I nuzzled in to his neck. "I got back yesterday, and I came to your old house, the one you used to live in. but when I used the extra key you gave me. The chain was on your door. So I thought you didn't want anyone to disturb you" I said.

"Now you have a key to a random's house" Jack said, I laughed a bit as Jack laughed too.

_I'd go back in time and change it but I can't._

_So if the chain is on your door I understand_

"Jack?" I said nervously as I sat up. Jack gave me a confused look. "Yeah?" I started twiddling my thumbs. "I'm not leaving" I started. Jack smiled at me and grabbed my hands. "Thank god, I wouldn't know what to do if you left again" He said.

_But this is me swallowing my pride_

_Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night."_

_And I go back to December..._

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,_

_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine._

_I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right._

_I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind_

"What if we gave it another try" I said quietly. So quietly I don't think he heard me. "What? I didn't get that?" Jack said. I looked up at him, I couldn't take it anymore. I quickly leaned forward and kissed him, Jack responded straight away, I put my hands at the back of his neck and he grabbed my waist pulling me in to him, making me straddle him on the couch. His tongue made its way in to my mouth making me moan. This is what it used to be like. Except this was something more, this kiss showed how much we missed each other. And all sad times we went through without each other.

Jack started trailing kiss on my neck. He knew my sensitive stop straight away. He started nibbling on it, making me moan louder. "I love you" I said while he was kissing my neck. Jack stopped and looked at me. "I love you too, I never stopped" I gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"By the way who ever that Brett guy is im going to kill him!" Jack said. I laughed and gave him a kiss on the lips. "God I missed you" I said with a smile.

**Hey guys, I hope you liked it I was pulling my hair out for this one. Because it is a regret song. It was very hard but I finally did it!**

**Please review!**

**Lovebullet 801**


	4. Speak now

**Hey guys I have been so frustrated for what to do with this chapter. I was stuck between two ideas and I had no idea what to do with it, but finally I decided which idea to do for Speak Now! It's a little different to other one shots you have read about the song! **

**Declaimer I don't own anything.**

**Speak now**

**Nobodys POV**

"Hey Kim I need to talk to you" Jack said nervously as he walk up to Kim at her locker after school. Jack and Kim have been dating for over a year now and have been the most happiest couple. Until now.

"What is it Jack?" Kim said with a smile as she kissed her boyfriend on the cheek. Jack gave her a weak smile back. He sighed then held both of her hands.

"Kim. There is something I need to tell you, something my parents told me yesterday and you're going to hate it as much as I do" Jack said nervously.

Kim looked at him; she knew where this was going. His parents never liked Kim. They thought she was unmannered and too poor for them, since Jack family is filthy rich, they expected Jack to date someone like Donna Tobin or Lindsey Wall.

"Jack you can me anything. You know that" Kim said with a serious face. She gave his hand a little squeeze, making him regret about what he has to do. Jack let go of Kim hand and banged it against her locker trying to let out his frustration, making a loud noise.

"My parents. They, made me get an arranged marriage" Jack grumbled. He looked at Kim, Kim put her hands her mouth as she was in a verge of tears. She never thought his parents would go this far to break them apart. "Kim" Jack said as he pulled her in to a tight hug. They never let go of each other, Jack felt droplets of tears on his shirt. But he didn't care. The only thing he cared about was how much he doesn't want to leave Kim and how much he loves her.

"Kim. I want you to know that I love you so much, but I can't do anything to get myself out of this wedding. I will never love this girl as much as I love you. Please don't forget that." He said as he let go of her.

"Who is it?" Kim said while wiping her tears. Jack gave her a confused look. "Jack who are you getting married too?" Kim said more demanding. Kim was heartbroken, Jack was leaving her, and he was getting married to someone else.

Jack knew Kim was going to ask. And he didn't want to answer her. He scratched his neck nervously before he could answer, someone yelled his name. "JACKIE!" Donna Tobin screamed as she ran to Jack giving him a slobbery kiss on the lips. "Kimmy sorry you weren't invited to our wedding" Donna said as she smiled wickedly at Kim, then she walked away not before giving Jack a wink.

"YOUR GETTING MARRIED TO DONNA! OUT OF ALL PEOPLE" kim raged with anger. She wanted to stop that kiss. But they were getting married, and she couldn't do anything to stop it. Suddenly she imagined Donna walking down the aisle, towards Jack. Even the thought of that made Kim sick to her stomach.

"They only told me yesterday so I won't time to cancel it. Everything is already in place for it." he admitted. Out of all the people in Seaford, Jack parents chose Donna because she's rich, wont leave Jacks side and Kim's enemy. His parents overheard Kim ranting on about how terrible Donna is.

Kim started crying again. Jack tried to hug her and kiss the tears away. But then she said "Jack. You have to do what you have to do; I love you and I'm sorry we didn't work out. As much as we tried to stay strong, your parents won, tell them congratulations" And with that Kim leaned forward and gave Jack a soft kiss, Jack kissed back more forcefully, like he was desperate for her. But she broke the kiss.

"You're giving up?" Jack said depressed.

"Jack, we knew your parents would go to drastic measures to separate us. I love you so much. Okay. But I have to move on because you're getting married Jack. I can't wait forever" And with that Kim walked out of the school, leaving a heart broken boy behind her.

**Time skip to dojo**

Kim was beating a dummy furiously as Jerry, Milton and Rudy watched. Jack never came because he was too upset and was trying to think of a plan to get out of the wedding.

"K,Kim?" Rudy said frightened of the blond black belt. Kim kicked the dummies head right off its body. "Never mind!" Rudy said and ran behind Milton that was hiding behind Jerry.

"Okay let the swag master try something "Jerry said cockily before strutting towards Kim trying to make her laugh. It didn't word. "Kim, beating dummies senseless is not going to help ease your pain" Jerry said.

"That's why I don't beat you up Jerry" Kim said turning her whole body to face him. Jerry was taken aback when he saw the heart broken Kim. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were red and swollen from crying. Jerry knew how much Jack and Kim loved each other. Looking at her like this made him determined to make her feel better. Suddenly an idea popped up in Jerrys head.

"Kim, what if there was some way I can help you?" Jerry said smiling at her. He put his hand at the small of her back and guided her to the benches. Kim took a seat and Jerry and Milton sat beside her, while Rudy sat on the floor in front of her.

"There's nothing you can do. Jacks getting married to Donna and that's final. He said he was tried everything to stop it from happening. I have to forget about him and move on. " Kim said as she leaned on Jerry's shoulder and started crying again.

"Kim, I do have an idea but you have to trust me" And with that Jerry told the group what his plan was.

**TIME SKIP THE NEXT DAY**

"wakey wakey Jack! You have to get up for your wedding!" Jacks mum said excitedly as she shook her sons shoulder. He grumbled in his sleep. Jacks mums smile faded and turned in to a sour glare. "JACK BREWER GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP" She screamed in his ear.

Jacks eyes shot opened as he fell out of bed. His mother stormed out of his room but left his tuxedo on the end of his bed. The only thing he was thinking about was Kim's crying face when he told her he was getting married. He always hated it when Kim cried, but seeing he was the reason for her tears made him feel like utter crap. As he got out of bed his big brother came walked in with a smile on his face.

"Hey Jack" Andrew said crossing his arms. Jack and Andrew had a love hate relationship. One day they will be best friends. The next they will be throwing each other down the stairs.

"What do you want Andrew?" Jack said blankly to the 17 year old, as he sat on his bed.

"Mum and dad told me to make sure you don't run away from the wedding" He said with a smile. Jack looked up to show Andrew his face.

"Dude have you been crying?" Andrew said. Jack looked back at the ground. "Me and Kim broke up. Because I was marrying a slut, which is Kims enemy. Andrew I love Kim" Jack said putting his head in his hands.

Andrew awkwardly patted Jack on the back. He was never good when people cried he usually made the matter worse. "Well. On the bright side, now I got a chance with Kim" Andrew said with nervous smile.

Jack and Andrew would always fight over Kim, when they moved to Seaford. Andrew was convinced that it was love at first sight when he saw Kim. Unfortunately so did Jack, Andrew never has got over the blond beauty even when Jack was dating her.

"Don't even go there dude" Jack said not moving an inch.

"Donna invited your friends. Jerry, Milton and Rudy" He tried again to make Jack happy.

Jack just got up, grabbed the tux and sulked to the bathroom closing the door with his foot.

After he got ready he walked down stairs to see his mother, father and Andrew waiting for him. Once he got to the last step he looked at his father's evil smirk. Jack glared at him. "I hate you. Both of you" Jack said looking at his parents.

"Jack!" Jacks mother cried . "We are only doing what's best for you" Andrew was sure he saw red in his little brother's eyes.

"KIM WAS THE BEST THING FOR ME!" Jack yelled back. He stormed out of the house and opened the limo door and sat down inside, needing some time to himself.

After 5 minutes his family decided it was time to go and entered the limo the driver took off to the church. They were running very late and everybody was seated and ready for the ceremony to begin. Jack walked down the aisle and stopped next to the preacher. He looked around the old church and thought it was cheetah mania. Everything was pink, purple and cheetah patterns. The chairs were pink. And the cushions for the chairs were cheetah. The drapes on the walls were purple and cheetah patterns. He looked at all the people that were there. All of his friends were there giving him thumbs up. And the rest were Donnas family who were all wearing bright and colourful clothing.

But what he didn't notice was a certain blond black belt that found her way in to the church unnoticed. As she was hiding behind one of the many seats in the back row of the church. Jerry looked around acting as casually as possible and noticed Kim behind the chair in the back row, he gave her a slight nod and she nodded back.

_I am not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of boy_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

_I sneak in and see your friends_

_And her snotty little family all dressed in pastel_

_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid_

_Somewhere back inside a room_

_Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

"THIS IS NOT ON RIGHT ANNA!" All of Jacks friends, including himself had to stop themselves from laughing as they heard Donna yelling at her bridesmaid from her room.

**Kims POV**

Poor Jack. This is not what he wanted, its just some stupid plan to break me and Jack apart. I want to stop this wedding. But I'm so nervous I don't think I'll be able to do it. Okay let's plan this out Kim!

_this is surely not what you thought it would be_

_I lose myself in a daydream_

_Where I stand and say_

Okay Kim. When the preachers says 'Speak Now or forever hold your peace'. You stand up and say I object. Then I tell Jack to meet me at the backdoor or the church. I already know that Donna, her parents and Jacks parents are going to be blocking the front door.

_Don't say "Yes", run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out_

_And they said, "Speak now"_

I was disturbed out of my thoughts when music started playing. It didn't sound like the sort of music you will have when you're walking down the aisle. This music sounds like a death march! While everybody was eager to see Donna, I hid behind the curtains. I was just behind Jack and Donna's mothers, who were standing on the side of the church. "Is that Kim girl here?" I overheard Donnas mother say. "I would never let that trash in here and destroy our children's big day" Jacks mother said. Okay that was hurtful.

_Fond gestures are exchanged_

_And the organ starts to play_

_A song that sounds like a death march_

_And I am hiding in the curtains_

_It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be_

Suddenly the doors opened to Donna. She started walking down the aisle towards Jack. I wouldn't call it walking. She looked like a floating pastry because of her dress; I looked at Jack who looked scared. Call me cocky but I know if I was the one marrying Jack he would be smiling like he won the lottery!

_She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen_

_But I know you wish it was me,_

_You wish it was me,_

_Don't you?_

Oh No! The preacher is saying his speech, the time is coming closer and my palms are getting sweaty and my heart is beating out of my chest! What are we going to do after I say I object? What are we going to do once he gets out of the church? What if Jack says yes to Donna willingly? What if he says his vows! Please don't say a single Vow Jack! Don't say yes!

_Don't say "Yes", run away now,_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door._

_Don't wait or say a single vow,_

_You need to hear me out,_

_And they said, "Speak now"._

_Don't say "Yes", run away now,_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door._

_Don't wait or say a single vow,_

_Your time is running out,_

_And they said, "Speak now"_

" If anyone can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." I heard the preacher say. The church went silent. Here it goes Kim! I stood up and walked out of my hiding place to the middle of the aisle. Everyone gasped as everyone looked at me. But I didn't care I kept my eyes on Jacks shocked ones the whole time.

_I hear the preacher say, "Speak now or forever hold your peace"_

_There's the silence, there's my last chance._

_I stand up with shaky hands, all eyes on me._

_Horrified looks from everyone in the room_

_But I'm only looking at you._

I gulped and took a deep breath. "I am not the kind of girl, who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion. But Jack Brewer is not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl." I said confidently. Even though on the inside I died 3 times saying that speech. Everybody looked at Jack who had the biggest smile on his face.

_I am not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of boy_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

He ran down the aisle towards me and smashed his lips against mine. All my nerves went away as I started kissing back, everybody in the church gasped at Jack and I. As we broke the kiss. "Kim,lets run away now before my parents can get to us, I'll meet you at the back door, but right now I have to change out of my tux" And with that Jack ran to the side of the church, where there was a door to the grooms room. And I ran out the back door. Leaving everybody in the room flabbergasted.

Jack came out of the change room and ran up to me giving me a small kiss on the lips. "Oh and baby, I didn't say a vow. Im so glad you were around when they said speak now" jack said. I smirked a little and said. "Jack, isn't that from a song?" with a laughed. Jack laughed to and gave me a hug.

**Hey guys I hope you like it. This was the hardest one for me soo far. I had another idea and I wrote it up then I decided I hated it and wrote this idea. Any way**

**Please review!**

**Love bullet 801**


End file.
